


bad habits

by wormliker



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Scent Kink, Slightly Out Of Character, kind of???, okay it’s pretty out of character actually, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormliker/pseuds/wormliker
Summary: tenma is overseas for filming again and kumon is a horny teenager who misses his boyfriendtagged as underage b/c kumon is 17 i think
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	bad habits

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped

Tenma is overseas again. Kumon doesn’t remember where- he’s filming for some new movie- which means Kumon is all alone. 

To make matters worse, he’s really fucking horny. 

Kumon clearly has a bad case of hormonal teenager syndrome, because he can’t go five minutes without feeling the need to get off. Unfortunately, Tenma isn’t here to help him out like he normally would, so he has to take matters into his own hands (literally). 

Being the clingy and touch-starved boyfriend that he is, Kumon always keeps a piece of Tenma’s clothing while the other is away doing fun actor things without him. This time, it’s the jacket he always wears to practice. It smells so strongly of his boyfriend that Kumon has to physically restrain himself from burying his nose in the fabric and quite possibly suffocating himself in the process.

Instead, Kumon wears the jacket, which is a good alternative. It’s too big on him; the sleeves are too long and it’s more like wearing a blanket, which is even better because it feels like Kumon is completely surrounded by Tenma. 

The rest of Kumon’s clothing has already been discarded on the floor somewhere. Misumi is out doing whatever Misumi does at ungodly hours of the night, so he’s not worried about getting caught. 

Tenma’s scent is intoxicating and Kumon can’t stop thinking about how much he wants to touch him, be touched by him, hear his voice, but he can’t and it’s driving him insane. 

Unconsciously, Kumon grabs the pillow that Tenma would sleep on if he was there (the two slept together most nights) and ruts into it. 

He starts off slow, savoring every last ounce of friction, but his mind is growing hazy because all he can think about is how much he needs Tenma now. His thrusts grow faster and more erratic and he can’t help but let out small gasps and whines of pleasure. 

It’s all too much yet not enough at the same time. Kumon has to pause for a moment to reach for the lube that’s not-so-sneakily hidden in his pillowcase before hastily pouring it all over his fingers and plunging two fingers into his ass. He’s takes them both in easily; he’s been stretched out enough times to be permanently loosened up. 

That just makes things worse, though, because even after adding a third finger he can’t mimic the feeling of Tenma’s cock inside and tearing him apart. Even so, Kumon can tell he’s almost at his limit, which is a shame because he _really_ doesn’t want to stop.

It’s either a blessing or a curse that his phone rings just moments before he’s about to cum. Kumon yelps, fumbling around for his phone all while trying to ignore the fact that he was still impossibly hard, there was lube leaking out of his ass, and he really shouldn’t be holding his phone with either hand right now. 

When he sees the name flash on his phone screen, Kumon feels himself lose ten years off his lifespan. Of course Tenma would call him now of all times, of course he would forget about the time difference. 

He could easily ignore the call and apologize to Tenma in the morning- pretend he’d slept through it- but in reality there’s nothing he wants more than to hear his boyfriend’s voice right now. 

Kumon picks up the phone with a shaky hand and accepts the call. He does his best to sound like a normal person but stumbles over his words anyway. 

“H- hey babe...! What’s, uh, up?” He sounds nothing short of pathetic.

_“Kumon...? You sound sick, did something happen? Do I need to come back-“_ Tenma’s tone was frantic, and Kumon instantly felt terrible. Did he really sound wrecked enough to make Tenma worry that much?

“Wait, no! That’s not it, I’m fine, so don’t worry,” Kumon racked his brain to think of an excuse. “It’s just, er, kind of late here! Time differences and stuff, yknow...” he said, laughing nervously. 

Wait, that’s the wrong thing to say, now Tenma will feel bad-

Ah, too late. _“Shit, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking... I’ll call you back tomorrow, so you should rest.”_

The thought of hanging up and picking up where he left off was tempting. Even so, Tenma’s voice was comforting to hear after so long, and Kumon really didn’t want to have to wait until tomorrow to hear him again.

“It’s okay, really! More than okay actually... I was awake anyway,” he reassures Tenma. “I was thinking about you. I wanted to hear your voice. Can you talk for a while? About anything.” This is definitely a bad idea. Kumon is still beyond horny and he still needs to get off-

That’s not a bad idea, actually. As long as he can keep quiet (he can when he really tries!) there’s no way Tenma would find out... yeah. This plan is totally foolproof.

_“Just... talk? Sure, I guess. I’m good at talking, aren’t I? Is that even a good thing? If you like it, then it’s definitely a good thing. Anyway, today I had the day off since I wasn’t needed for filming so I slept for like 13 hours and when I woke up it was already noon so I just went to the café next to my hotel- it’s super fancy, by the way, I wish you were here-“_

Tenma is rambling, and Kumon really wants to listen properly, but he’s currently got three fingers in his ass and is once again rutting against Tenma’s pillow.

Kumon loves the slightly rough tone of Tenma’s voice and how _warm_ it is. He takes pride in how different his boyfriend’s voice is when he’s talking to him compared to anyone else. It’s affectionate and soft and most importantly it’s for _him._

This isn’t good; Kumon already feels like he’s about to cum but it’s barely been five minutes and he really would like to drag this out for as long as possible. The amount of stimulation he’s getting from Tenma’s voice and his smell and his pillow and obviously, the three fingers he’s still thrusting into his ass are way more than he can handle.

At this point, Kumon’s so lost in the pleasure that he can’t make out a single word Tenma is saying. 

That is, until he hears his name. _“Kumon? Did you fall asleep-“_

Somehow, Tenma calling his name is enough to push him over the edge. Kumon lets out a loud moan as he cums all over the pillow, unwillingly crying out Tenma’s name. 

There’s at least 30 seconds of silence (besides Kumon’s heavy panting) before he realizes that his plan to “just keep quiet” was a failure. 

“T- Tenma.... hah... ‘m sorry, couldn’t help myself,” he tries to explain. God, he must sound totally fucked out right now. If only he could see Tenma’s face.

There’s a few more beats of silence before Tenma, barely audible, mutters _“Shit.”_

“Mm, that’s my line. Here I thought I was pretty good at keeping quiet,” Kumon tries to joke, but is met with more silence.

Tenma speaks after what seemed like hours of silence. _”Kumon... don’t fall asleep. I’m headed back to my hotel. I’ll call you back in five minutes. And, uh...”_ his voice drops so that no one around might be able to hear him, _“don’t touch yourself until then. I’m sure you can go a few more times, right?”_

Then the call ends, and Kumon is left a panting mess as he waits patiently for his phone to ring again. He’s really in for it now... not that he’s complaining.

As promised, Kumon’s phone rings five minutes later, causing him to throw his phone in the air. Luckily, he’s able to catch it, and immediately accepts the call. 

Before he can get a word out, Tenma speaks. _“Did you touch yourself?”_

His voice is completely different now. His tone is low and sultry and incredibly sexy. In fact, it’s hot enough that Kumon can feel himself growing hard _again_. Not exactly shocking, though, when you’re a hormonal teenager with enough stamina to get off five times in one day.

Oh, right. He needs to answer Tenma. “No, I didn’t! I- I was a good boy, I waited for you!” Damn does Kumon want to be called a good boy. 

He hears shuffling from the other end, followed by something that sounds an awful lot like a zipper being undone. Definitely a good thing to hear.

_“Mm, you were bad too, though. You got off by yourself while I sat there talking your ear off when I could’ve been helping you. All you had to do was ask, baby.”_ Tenma knew exactly what to say to get Kumon worked up; he was nothing if not weak to pet names and dirty talk in any form. 

Kumon knew Tenma’s weaknesses to, though- one of them being begging. “I’ll be good from now on! So please, please, do something... I need you...” He’s not entirely sure what he’s asking for, and it doesn’t really matter to him as long as he can cum again _soon._

Kumon’s sure he hears Tenma attempt to muffle a groan and can’t help but feel a surge of pride at the effect he has. 

He doesn’t get to be cocky for long, though, because Tenma has other ideas. _“You can make it up to me, then. I want you to tell me exactly what you did and what you were thinking about. Can you do that for me?”_

Kumon simply whines in response. He wants to touch himself so bad right now; he’s desperate for any sort of friction at this point, but he doesn’t have permission. Not yet. 

“First, I... I put on your jacket. It smells like you... before you called I was using your pillow- I know it’s dirty, I’ll wash it before you get home- but it still wasn’t enough. So I fingered myself, too, but three fingers doesn’t even come close to the way your cock feels inside me. It’s not the same though, it’s not as good.

Kumon knows Tenma is just as worked up as he is by the soft gasps coming from his phone. He doesn’t get any reply, so he assumes that means he should keep going.

“When you called, I was so close, but I wanted to hear your voice so bad. I thought getting off to your voice would be hot- and it was. I imagined it was you fucking me like you always do- rough and fast, just how i like it. You don’t hold back when you fuck me, but it feels so good I don’t care. I like being used by you.”

To Kumon’s satisfaction, Tenma _finally_ says something. _“Shit, I’m gonna have to start bringing you with me when I leave... this is hell. I want to touch you so bad right now it’s insane,”_ he gasps out.

Kumon really likes that idea. Probably a little too much, but it doesn’t matter. “Yes, please...! I’ll come with you, and you can fuck me every day when you’re stressed from filming... or even when you’re not stressed!” He’s starting to think this might be more for him than for Tenma, but who’s keeping track?

_“God, you really are a horny little bastard,”_ Tenma laughs breathlessly. He can’t stop imagining all the things he’ll do to Kumon the minute he gets home- and that seems to be the limit for him, because he stutters out, _“Kumon, I’m- I’m close. I want to hear you cum first, baby. You can touch yourself now.”_

Kumon no longer has the ability to form words, so he just whimpers as he slips his fingers back inside with ease and rubs his cock against the pillow, much faster than before, because he’s so desperate for release at this point he doesn’t care. 

There’s too much stimulation and Kumon knows he won’t last long. His fingertips manage to hit the spot deep inside him that makes his back arch and he cries out Tenma’s name as he cums for the second time that night. 

Kumon can vaguely hear Tenma’s loud moan on the other end as he finishes, but he’s already exhausted and can feel himself drifting to sleep. He manages to form one coherent sentence, “Goodnight, Tenma... love you,” before passing out. He can worry about cleaning up tomorrow. 

He can rest easy knowing that he won’t be able to walk properly for days after Tenma gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know who i am no you dont
> 
> unless u liked this. in that case talk to me about kyuten


End file.
